


Silver Fox

by Reylm (Relyc)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 13:03:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14749382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Relyc/pseuds/Reylm
Summary: A relationship with a superior always run risks. A slip up leaves you in a bit of hot water and Soldier isn't quite sure how to take it.





	Silver Fox

Walking down the hallway, you wear a soft smile on your face. You glide with each step taken, filled with more happiness than normal. It was hard to keep it all inside, almost impossible. Today Soldier: 76 had a break in his schedule for lunch and it was the perfect chance to bother him. One of the few chances you would get.

“How’s my favorite silver fox doing?”

A cheeky smile crossed your face as you went to peek into his office.

_The first time you had called him a silver fox was just as Soldier took off his mask. It was an accidental speech blurb and one you almost regretted until seeing his reaction. He had pulled it away just enough for you to see the soft red spread over his cheeks. In an instant, his mask was put back on and he refused to meet your gaze. Having the chance to see him act as such, it was a nickname you were going to keep for him. Over time, Soldier would simply chuckle at your words._

However this time, you heard no chuckle and instead was graced by an awkward silence. The silence was paired by several sets of eyes on you. One set of eyes belonged to a face that had a smirk plastered across it.

Standing in Soldier’s office was McCree, who very casually looked at you then over at the man who was definitely scowling from behind a desk.

“Ya hear that? She thinks you’re a silver fox”

His country accent was thick, with a teasing tone, as his body moved to lean against the desk that Soldier was sitting at.

“Um…uh”

You lacked any sort of response and tried to avoiding eye contact with the cowboy staring you down with amused eyes; softly you chewed your lower lip. You weren’t sure why you so easily let the name slip this time. Normally, there was a lot of caution with calling Soldier any other nickname while he was at work and yet- today you completely messed up.

“Look at that, she’s all flustered now too”

McCree let out a hearty laugh. _At least someone in the room was enjoying this._ As your hands began to fidget in nervousness, McCree was quickly shut down by Soldier.

“ _Jesse_ ”

His name was spoken in such a deadly, abrupt tone that it caught both of you in surprise. It gave McCree hint enough to shut up and he wasted no time pushing off the desk.

“We’ll continue this talk later, see ya darlin’ ”

He tipped his hat at you as he passed by. An expression you couldn’t read was on his face.

This now left you standing near the door with Soldier’s sharp gaze piercing you from across the room. Once the sound of the door clicking closed could be heard, he leaned back with a heavy sigh. With one hand, Soldier removed his mask to reveal his blue eyes. The look in them was far from encouraging.

“This is why I told you to not bother me during work”

Your smile had long faded and now there was an internal struggle to not allow a frown to show. Soldier let out another sigh and held the bridge of his nose with brows furrowed.

“It’s going to be so hard for him to keep his mouth shut about this”

You could only manage a soft gulp.

_The two of you had a serious conversation after it became evident a relationship was forming between the two of you. You were the only recruit at the time who could push all the soft buttons of Soldier. Work and romance were supposed to stay completely separate. If it somehow got out that the two of you were dating, it would have to end. It hurt, but you knew Soldier’s work meant so much more to him than a young woman._

Another sigh was uttered which made your eyes raise up from looking at the floor, where they had seemed glued in your embarrassment.

You’re trying your best to not let the hurt and worry show, but Soldier knows better...Jack knows better than that. He can easily see the twitch in your brows as you try to stop them from fully furrowing, not to mention the immediate change in your demeanor. His shoulders begin to relax.

"Get over here"

With a sad shuffle and a few moments of silence, you stand in front of his desk. Your eyes begin shifting around to avoid direct contact with his.

"Closer"

Inching just a little bit closer, you're now even more confused. Taking the risk, Jack pulls you close, causing you to stumble slightly and fall onto his lap. He holds you firmly there with his arm wrapped tightly around your waist. Your head tilts in an attempt to look at him; eyes still filled with the earlier confusion. He silently watches you, blue eyes searching your face. After a bit of time, he softly plants a kiss on your cheek.

"I'll find a way to shut him up"

The worry on your face washes away and you both share a lighthearted laugh. That is until Jack’s laughter halted. With narrowed eyes and a raised brow, a questioning expression takes over his face.

“Wait, _favorite_ silver fox? Who are the others?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to a friend who helped beta read/edit!  
> ❤  
> let me know if you'd like more little fluff one-shots


End file.
